This proposal is concerned with the continued development of an effective mechanism for involving practicing community cancer physicians and their patients in cancer treatment and other cancer control research through participation in the NCI clinical trials programs. The involvement of primary care physicians early in the course of clinical treatment research is expected to bring the benefits of clinical investigation to the community. Availability of new or investigational therapies for the treatment of cancer through physician participation in clinical research is expected to facilitate the introduction of cancer therapy advances into the community. Involvement in non-treatment cancer control research is expected to enhance reduction in cancer mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, detection, treatment, and continuing care technology to wide-spread community application. In order to bring the advantages of clinical research to cancer patients in this community, collaborative agreements with the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG), the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project Study Group (NSABP), and the Comprehensive Cancer Center of the University of Texas were negotiated to provide protocol access, assistance in data quality control, and feedback regarding clinical trials performance. A pediatrics affiliation with the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG) is also being negotiated. The clinical trial will constitute the basic method for participation in the Community Clinical Oncology Program. Having negotiated a supporting agreement with SWOG, NSABP, and the Comprehensive Cancer Center of the University of Texas, clinical trials will be conducted according to the policies, procedures, and protocols of these cooperative groups and research centers. This association allows physician investigators to participate in the initiation, development, and conduct clinical treatment and other cancer control research studies and also fosters acceptance and cooperation of surgical, medical, and radiation oncologists in multidisciplinary trials. In addition to engendering optimal patient care, participation in cooperative clinical research is expected to speed the transfer of newly developed cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment technology to wide-spread community application. Through the delivery of optimal care to each cancer patient, cancer control is fostered and a mechanism for involving a wide segment of the community in cancer control efforts is thus established.